In general, network operators provide their subscribers with customer premise equipment (CPE) devices (e.g., set top box (STB), home gateway, optical network unit, digital subscriber line (DSL) modem, multimedia player, multimedia terminal adapter (MTA), digital voice adapter, multimedia over coax alliance (MoCA) bridge, etc.) to receive television content signals, data services, and other services transmitted by the network operators. In some implementations, subscribers can subscribe to one or more services or content packages (e.g., video-on-demand (VoD) services, premium channels, high-definition television (HDTV) channels, high-speed data services, etc.) that are offered by a network operator. In various implementations, network operators can provide subscribers with television content and/or services through one or more of a plurality of transmission methods (e.g., broadcast, multicast or unicast). For example, some content can be broadcast to all of a network operator's subscribers. In other examples, subscriber-specific services (e.g., VoD services) can be provided to subscribers via a unicast transmission. Network operators typically provide subscribers with a STB, or other CPE device, that is programmed to receive channels and/or services to which the subscriber subscribes and to facilitate interaction with the headend for other services. Generally, while a network operator retains ownership of a CPE device, the CPE device is installed at the subscriber's premise, thus the subscriber has physical control over the CPE device throughout the duration of the subscriber's subscription with the network operator. Some subscribers can abuse this control by moving the CPE device to other premises that have not subscribed to the network operator's services.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.